


what if i gave phones to dragons

by motherlatias



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, chatfic, for now lets all unite over our love of peril, might turn into qinterwatcher later but for now im sticking with canon, post darkness of dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherlatias/pseuds/motherlatias
Summary: Turtle, upon pondering ways to approve upon his old slate designs, ends up inventing phones for him and his friends to stay connected wherever they are.This can only turn out well.





	1. only good things can come of this

_ fish -> Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, +3, 3:57pm _

**fish added Qibli, Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, and 2 others to group chat.**

**fish renamed the group chat to Jade Winglet**

**Qibli:** alright

**Qibli:** turtle what did you do this time

**fish:** oh good i thought youd figure it out first

**fish:** so like i was thinking about my old slates

**fish:** and it was like “i should make them two-way that would be neat”

**fish: **but then i thought what if i made it MULTI-way?

**fish: **then we could all talk to each other all the time whenever!

**fish: **and i updated it so you dont have to write. some dragons in possibility made a “typewriter” and i liked their “keyboard” setup so i put that into the slates 

**fish: **im gonna call them cell phones

**Winter:** WHAT

**Peril:** turtl that is litrally the dummest thin anythins ever bn named

**Moonwatcher:** Turtle, what about your soul?

**fish:** qibli’s spell is very thorough

**fish: **my soul is safe

**Qibli: **peril uh

**Moonwatcher:** That’s a relief. In that case, thank you very much!

**Qibli:** you might want to work on your spelling

**Peril:** srry

**Peril:** its not as if i culd WRIT on scrols to PRACKTICE

**Moonwatcher:** Clay is helping you practice, right?

**Moonwatcher:** I’m sure you’ll get better!

**Peril:** YEA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Qibli:** more importantly

**Qibli:** turtle why in the moons-blasted desert are you named fish?

**fish: **because im a fish

**Kinkajou:** yeah hes got the gills and everything

**Moonwatcher:** Are SeaWings fish?

**fish: **i feel like a fish

**Peril:** cant argu with that

**Winter:** WHAT IS THIS

**fish:** but yeah u can set ur display name to whatever

_ Kinkajou has changed their name to _ **BananaSavior**.

**BananaSavior:** all hail your new savior and princess

**Moonwatcher:** Queen Glory adopted you?

**BananaSavior:** NO but i WISH

**Winter:** WHO IS THAT

**Qibli:** winter read the room a bit

**Qibli:** context clues

**Qibli:** it literally says what happened

**Winter:** THESE WORDS ARE TOO SMALL

**fish: **oh i can fix that next time i visit sanctuary

**fish: **give me like a day or two

**Moonwatcher:** It’s Kinkajou!

**BananaSavior:** it’s me!!!!!!!!!!

_Qibli has changed their name to _ **NotDarkstalker**.

**NotDarkstalker:** oh dear prince winter i wonder who i possibly could be

**Winter:** WHAT

**NotDarkstalker:** it is a mystery

**Winter:** EVEN OFF OF THIS TINY SLATE I CAN TELL THATS YOU QIBLI

**fish:** theyre called phones

**Winter:** THERES ONLY ONE DIMWITTED SANDWING INFURIATING ENOUGH

**NotDarkstalker:** me? qibli? absolutely preposterous.

**NotDarkstalker:** all you know about me is that i am not darkstalker

**Winter:** I WILL FIND YOU AND RIP THE BARB OFF OF YOUR TAIL

**NotDarkstalker:** wow rude

**NotDarkstalker:** who even says i have a tail barb? 

**BananaSavior:** and here we see them have their first lovers spat

**Fish:** its more of their hundreth

**Winter:** WHAT

**Winter:** NO

**NotDarkstalker:** not to agree with winter but i gotta agree with winter

**NotDarkstalker:** moon and i are together now

**NotDarkstalker:** which is astounding by the way???

**fish:** oh!!

**Peril:** congradulations, i think?

**BananaSavior:** moon you SEDUCTRESS

**BananaSavior:** stealing qibli away from his man

**Moonwatcher:** Kinkajou I told you before I left I’d be choosing Qibli!

**BananaSavior:** yea i know haha

**BananaSavior:** can still poke fun, cant i?

**Moonwatcher:** Oh, I suppose.

**Moonwatcher:** But yes I did decide to choose Qibli.

**Moonwatcher:** I’m sorry, Winter. I hope we can still be friends?

**Winter:** YEAH

**Winter:** I DONT THINK IM READY FOR A RELATIONSHIP YET ANYWAY

**Winter:** GOT A LOT OF THINGS I NEED TO THINK ABOUT AND WORK OUT

**fish: **winter you know you can turn off caps lock if you want right

**Winter:** WHAT

**fish: **nevermind

**Moonwatcher:** Thank you for understanding! I hope you figure things out for yourself.

_Moonwatcher has changed their name to _ **MoonlitSeer**.

**BananaSavior:** ooh pretty !!

**MoonlitSeer:** Thank You! 

_Winter has changed their name to _ **PrinceWinter**.

**PrinceWinter:** AHA

**PrinceWinter:** I FOUND IT

**NotDarkstalker:** thats it?

**PrinceWinter:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN

**NotDarkstalker:** nothing funnier?

**PrinceWinter:** THIS IS FUNNY

**PrinceWinter:** I AM NOT A PRINCE ANYMORE

**PrinceWinter: **HAHAHA

**Peril:** yeah that maks sents

**fish:** yeah sure

**BananaSavior:** sounds good to me

**MoonlitSeer:** Wait, are they supposed to be funny?

**NotDarkstalker:** well i mean

**NotDarkstalker:** turtle is literally fish so i figured thats what we were going for

**PrinceWinter:** THE IDEA THAT KINKAJOU IS A SAVIOR OF ANYTHING MAKES ME LAUGH

**BananaSavior:** >:(

**BananaSavior:** winter im gonna ROAR at you next time i visit

**PrinceWinter:** WHAT WAS THAT

**BananaSavior:** what was what?

**PrinceWinter:** THAT THING YOU DID BEFORE SAYING YOUD ROAR

**BananaSavior:** oh, its a face! im frowning and my eyebrows are all angry-like

**NotDarkstalker:** oooooooooh i see

**MoonlitSeer:** That’s so clever!

**fish:** anyway

**fish:** peril its your turn

**Peril:** fr what

**fish:** display name

**fish: **do it

**Peril:** oh oakay

**Peril:** ive ben talkin to clay to help spel it

_Peril has changed their name to _ **NotoriousDeathMonster**.

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** is that allright?

**fish:** its nostalgic haha

**BananaSavior:** youre not ACTUALLY gonna do any murder are you

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** no im jokin

**BananaSavior:** okay good

**BananaSavior:** just to make sure

**MoonlitSeer:** Turtle, you should add Anemone.

**MoonlitSeer:** She’s part of our winglet.

**MoonlitSeer:** Er, honorary member.

**BananaSavior:** eyuck anemone

**fish:** i actually gave her my spell so she could make her own cell phone if she wants

**fish:** its kind of a big one so i didnt feel like i should be the only one who knew how to make it

**BananaSavior:** i SUPPOSE she helped enough we can add her

**BananaSavior:** but im keeping my eye on her……………………………..

**fish:** alright ill pester her about it tonight

**NotDarkstalker:** hey if were adding people can we add Queen Thorn

**fish:** id prefer to keep this small

**BananaSavior:** besides, shes probably busy doing important queenly things!

**NotDarkstalker:** oh….i guess thats right

**fish:** anyone else anyone wants to add?

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** can we ad clay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**fish: **i was gonna give the dragonets their own group chat haha

**BananaSavior:** isnt it weird to call them the dragonets if were ALL dragonets?

**fish:** well what else do we call them?

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** im not a dragonet!

**NotDarkstalker:** hey you spelled everything correctly!

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** yea!!

**fish:** well i mean its not like theres anything else we could call them

**fish:** weve gone over it before already

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** is that a no :(

**fish:** i say we ask him and maybe hell say yes?

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** OAKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**NotDarkstalker:** alright everyone it was nice to talk but moon and i gotta go

**fish:** oh?

**BananaSavior:** is this about moons NEW PROPHECY

**PrinceWinter:** WHAT NEW PROPHECY

**BananaSavior:** moons been talkin about a new prophecy but she wont tell me anything about it!!!

**MoonlitSeer:** It’s not a prophecy! I’s just one vision, and it’s mysterious and hard to figure out.

**MoonlitSeer:** I’m going to be taking Qibli to the Sand Kingdom’s coast to check it out

**PrinceWinter:** MAKE SURE TO TELL US ALL ABOUT IT

**MoonlitSeer:** Of course!

**BananaSavior:** awww youre not taking me?

**NotDarkstalker:** oh so youre telling kinkajou where were going but not me i see how it is

**MoonlitSeer:** Shush, Qibli :P

**MoonlitSeer:** I would! But it would take too long to fly back.

**MoonlitSeer:** I think they’ll wait for us, but I don’t know for how long.

**BananaSavior:** oh well. Safe flight you two!!!!

**fish: **see ya when you land

**NotDarkstalker:** thanks!!

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** by yu too dont die

**BananaSavior:** also were talking about that smiley when you land its so weird and silly!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you do guys and gays im sliding back into the fandom with a mcheckin chatfic because i love all of these fuckin dorks  
there will be more eventually at a time somewhere since i dont actually write much lol
> 
> fish: Turtle  
BananaSavior: Kinkajou  
NotDarkstalker: Qibli  
MoonlitSeer: Moonwatcher  
PrinceWinter: Winter  
NotoriousDeathMonster: Peril


	2. i wish kinkajou was my mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which dragons be like. adorable.

_ BananaSavior -> Jade Winglet, 6:53pm _

**BananaSavior:** so wait

**BananaSavior:** turtle

**fish: **yeah?

**BananaSavior:** you made your scales invincible right

**fish:** yeah………….

**BananaSavior:** so like

**BananaSavior:** doesnt that mean you can touch peril now?

**fish: **

**NotoriousDeathMonster:**

**fish: **

**NotoriousDeathMonster:**

**BananaSavior:** uh… guys?

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** TURTL

**fish: **PERIL

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** GET OVR HERE

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** ITS HUGGING TIME

**fish: **OH IM GETTING OVER THERE

**fish: **WERE DOING THIS BRO

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** WERE MAKIN THIS HAPEN

**PrinceWinter:** THREE MOONS YOU TWO

**BananaSavior:** so much caps i thought winter was talking to himself :P

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** we did the hugin thing :>

**fish:** peril is a good hugger

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** YAY

**BananaSavior:** never thought id be saying this but peril is kind of adorable

**PrinceWinter:** YEAH

**fish: **very true

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** stop it yu guys

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** ill burst in2 flams

**fish:** sounds toasty

**BananaSavior:** thats super cute!

**fish: **yeah peril that’s really really cute

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** stoooopp

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** turtl why ar yu even textin me when were next 2 each othr

**fish:** because

**fish:** this way we can talk while hugging

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** but what if we just

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** talkd?

**fish:** preposterous

**BananaSavior:** why IS peril so cute

**BananaSavior:** wonder if theres something up with that

**BananaSavior:** you know, since shes the oldest one here

**PrinceWinter:** ITS BECAUSE SHE WAS EMOTIONALLY STUNTED AS A CHILD DUE TO SCARLET’S GASLIGHTING AND NEVER GOT TO EXPERIENCE A PROPER CHILDHOOD

**PrinceWinter:** SO NOW THAT SHE’S SAFE AND HAS FRIENDS SHE CAN ACT LIKE THE KID AND THE DORK THAT SHE NEVER COULD BEFORE

**NotoriousDeathMonster:**

**BananaSavior:**

**fish: **

**NotoriousDeathMonster:**

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** i feel exposd

**BananaSavior:** winter youre glittery AND smart

**BananaSavior:** lookin like a whole SNACK

**PrinceWinter:** I AM NOT AVAILABLE FOR CONSUMPTION

**BananaSavior:** no i mean

**BananaSavior:** nevermind

**fish:** if you dont mind fish you could consume me

**BananaSavior:** nah id keep you and your adorable friend peril as pets

**BananaSavior: **besides ew meat

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** im not a pet!!!!!

**NotoriousDeathMonster:** i am a STRONG AND INDEPENDANT PERIL WHO DONT NEED NO BODY

_ NotoriousDeathMonster has changed their name to _ **strong-and-independant-peril**

**fish: **isnt it independent 

_ strong-and-independant-peril has changed their name to _ **strong-and-independent-peril**

**BananaSavior:** nice!!

**strong-and-independent-peril: **thank yu turtl

**fish: **teamwork makes the dream work

**PrinceWinter:** SO WHAT ABOUT CLAY

**strong-and-independent-peril:** claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!!!!!!!!

**strong-and-independent-peril: **i mean uh

**strong-and-independent-peril:** what about clay???? I can stil be his friend. independently. completely normal frend thing

**BananaSavior:** honey

**BananaSavior:** sweetie

**BananaSavior:** lets be honest here

**BananaSavior:** you have no idea what normal is

**strong-and-independent-peril: **……………………………………………...yea

**PrinceWinter:** KINKAJOU YOU SOUND LIKE HER MOM

**PrinceWinter:** THIS IS AN AMUSING THOUGHT

**BananaSavior:** what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BananaSavior:** id make a GREAT mom

**BananaSavior:** peril im your mom now

**strong-and-independent-peril:** yay!!!!

**strong-and-independent-peril:** hey mom can i go se clay

**BananaSavior:** sure honey just be back by bedtime

**strong-and-independent-peril: **yay thanks mom!

**strong-and-independent-peril: **by turtl

**fish:** bye peril hug you when you get back

**strong-and-independent-peril:** AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BananaSavior:** oh how wonderful it is to see my beautiful daughter making friends

**BananaSavior:** brings a tear to my eye

**PrinceWinter:** KINKAJOU SHES FIVE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

**BananaSavior:** oh, winter! Never bring a lady’s age into things

**BananaSavior:** and who says that ;)

**BananaSavior:** (thats a wink)

**fish: **i see ;)

**PrinceWinter:** WHY DO I ASSOCIATE WITH YOU LOT AGAIN

**fish: **because you love us

**PrinceWinter:** THIS IS TRUE

**BananaSavior:** awwww love you too winter

**BananaSavior:** maternally

**PrinceWinter:** ARE YOU SAYING YOURE MY MOM NOW

**BananaSavior:** i certainly can be!!

**PrinceWinter:** PLEASE EXCUSE ME

**PrinceWinter:** I NEED TO THINK OF A WAY TO EXPRESS MY DISGUST IN A PROPER AND ACCURATE MANNER

**BananaSavior:** aah hes so cute when hes pretending to be mean

**fish: **guess thats yet another strangely adorable friend

**fish: **what do you think he and peril will say when we tell them they have something in common

**BananaSavior:** id say that peril would combust and winter would also probably combust but into ice instead of fire

**fish: **safe bet

_ Anemone -> Jade Winglet, 9:35 pm _

**Anemone added Anemone to group chat**

**fish:** anemone!

**BananaSavior:** anemone………………..

**strong-and-independent-peril: **amenonby?

**PrinceWinter:** ANEMONE

**Anemone:** thanks for the welcoming committee

**fish:** peril its anemone

**strong-and-independent-peril:** anemboy?

**fish:** anemone

**strong-and-independent-peril:** anabibamey

**Anemone: **now youre doing it on purpose

**strong-and-independent-peril:** ambaby

**BananaSavior:** wait she can just add herself?

**fish:** i gave her permission to

**fish: **and like. she made her phone

**Anemone:** are we really calling them phones?

**fish:** they are my invention so we are calling them phones

**PrinceWinter:** NO WE ARENT 

**fish:** oh shush

**strong-and-independent-peril:** i can cal them phones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**fish:** thank you peril love you peril

**Anemone:** so what do you all do here anyway

**BananaSavior:** well i adopted peril and winter

**PrinceWinter:** NO YOU HAVENT

**BananaSavior:** hes in denial

**fish:** actually isnt anemone younger than you kinkajou?

**BananaSavior:** is she?

**Anemone:** stop that

**Anemone:** im not even in the room with you and i can tell theres a dumb idea in your brain right now

**BananaSavior:** ill be a less smothering mom than queen coral

**Anemone:**

**Anemone:**

**Anemone:**

**Anemone:**

**fish: **anemone?

**Anemone:** hello mother i love you

**BananaSavior:** :D 

**PrinceWinter:** THIS IS TOO DUMB FOR ME TO CARE

**fish:** hes resigned to his fate

**fish: **all hail the great mother kinkajou

**BananaSavior:** yes it is i

**BananaSavior:** the greatest mother to ever do a mom

**strong-and-independent-peril: **hey mom can i go se clay agan

**BananaSavior:** perhaps best wait for tomorrow, in case hes asleep

**strong-and-independent-peril: **awww

**strong-and-independent-peril:** i gues :(

**BananaSavior: **im sorry baby but you can visit him as soon as you wake up

**strong-and-independent-peril:** yay!! thanks mom!

**fish:** anyway

**fish:** moon and qibli are flying somewhere

**fish:** something about a new vision

**fish:** but theyll be back soon

**fish:** more importantly what are you gonna make your nickname

**Anemone:** i dunno something fitting i guess

**Anemone:** like, you ARE a fish

**BananaSavior:** right???

**strong-and-independent-peril:** hes got the gils and everythin

**Anemone:** hmmmmmm

**fish:** ambaby

**Anemone:** huh?

**fish:** you are baby so name yourself ambaby

**Anemone:** im baby?

**fish:** youre baby

**Anemone:** i guess until i have something better…

_ Anemone has changed their name to _ **ambaby**

**ambaby:** this is weird

**ambaby: **but fitting

**BananaSavior:** youre certainly my baby

**strong-and-independent-peril:** this means were sisters!

**strong-and-independent-peril:** and winter to

**PrinceWinter:** NO

**ambaby:** he really is in denial

**BananaSavior:** right?

**PrinceWinter:** IM LEAVING

**NotDarkstalker:** hey everyone were back

**PrinceWinter:** NEVERMIND THEYRE BACK

**PrinceWinter:** SO WHAT HAPPENED

**MoonlitSeer:** Well, it’s very… Interesting.

**MoonlitSeer:** There is a dragon from the lost continent on Pyrrhia now.

**PrinceWinter: **WHAT

**BananaSavior:** what !!!!!!!!

**fish:** woah

**strong-and-independent-peril: **huh?

**ambaby:** really???

**NotDarkstalker:** yeah

**NotDarkstalker:** her names luna and shes uh

**MoonlitSeer:** Luna has some grand visions about my visions.

**BananaSavior:** say that five times fast haha

**NotDarkstalker:** you couldnt pay me to say that five times fast

**BananaSavior:** not even for a mango?

**NotDarkstalker:** no

**BananaSavior:** FIVE mangoes

**NotDarkstalker:** anyway

**NotDarkstalker:** i see anemones here

**NotDarkstalker:** hi anemone

**ambaby:** sup

**MoonlitSeer:** So, what else did we miss?

**BananaSavior:** well

**BananaSavior:** im a mom now

**MoonlitSeer:** What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup  
i have so many fic ideas i dont know how im going to stay focused on this  
(not all of them are as fluffy as this one, though i do prefer fluff)  
i led with my best joke so like. its all downhill from here.
> 
> fish: Turtle  
BananaSavior: Kinkajou  
NotDarkstalker: Qibli  
MoonlitSeer: Moonwatcher  
PrinceWinter: Winter  
strong-and-independent-peril: Peril  
ambaby: Anemone


End file.
